


Just yesterday

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: General Hospital: Night Shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if my heart stops beating it won’t hurt this much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just yesterday

Kyle wasn’t sure what to expect to find when he walked out of his room and heard the tv on in the living room.

“What are you watching?” he asked hesitantly, walking into the room.

Things had been tough for the last day and a half, ever since Ryan died. This was the first time Claire had gotten out of bed and made an effort to try and resume her life.

“Grey’s Anatomy.” She sighed wiping her eyes with a Kleenex, “Doc just died so Denny’s next.”

“Claire,” Kyle took a seat next to her, “Do you think that this is such a good idea? Maybe we could go get out of here, get something to eat?”

Claire shook her head,” I shouldn’t have gotten so close to him. I should have remembered this. I mean I am Izzie right? Isn’t that what we always say?” She begin to cry again.

“Come here,” Kyle pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”


End file.
